


A Lazy Morning in the South Downs

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Excited Aziraphale, Family, Fluff, Grown Up Adam, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Retirement, Sleepy Crowley, The South Downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Several years into retirement, Crowley and Aziraphale are living at the South Downs. Crowley wakes up late one morning and comes out to the kitchen with no plans for the day. Aziraphale informs him that Adam, now in his twenties and married, has adopted a baby, and Crowley suggests they go back to Tadfield for a visit sometime. Just a brief, cute little fic.





	A Lazy Morning in the South Downs

It was nearly noon when Crowley stumbled into the kitchen still in his pajamas. He had started to let his hair grow out again, and it stood out everywhere, a tangled mess nearly to his shoulders. His eyes drooped halfway shut, and there was still a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. Aziraphale snickered quietly to himself behind his newspaper.

“Morning, angel,” Crowley said groggily, plopping into the chair across from him and resting his chin in his hands.

“Sleep well?” asked Aziraphale, who was still reading his newspaper.

“ _Hmph_ ,” Crowley grunted. “Considering going back to sleep. I don’t think I’m quite done yet.”

Aziraphale lowered his paper. “You’ve been at it nearly twelve hours, dear. I think you’re quite _over_ done.”

“Oh fine,” said Crowley, and he sat up.

With a wave of his hand, his clothes changed from his black silk pajamas to a pair of dark jeans and a black button-down shirt. His hair detangled and styled itself in an instant, and the drool stain disappeared.

“That’s better, eh?” Aziraphale said brightly.

“Sure,” Crowley said, his voice tinted with sarcasm.

“Any plans for today?”

Crowley looked out the window at the garden, then up at the clouds which hung above the whole place. No sense in watering the plants if the sky was just going to do that for him. He made a face and then slumped down in his chair again.

“I dunno,” he said with a yawn. “What about you?”

“Oh, I was going to dust, and then I was going to reorganize my library. Put the books I’ve been reading back on their shelves and straighten everything up. Then I might give dear Adam a call, see how he’s doing. He and his wife just adopted a new baby, you know.”

“I’m sorry, you said _wife_?” asked Crowley.

“Well, yes, he got married two years ago, you remember,” said Aziraphale. “We went to the wedding. You danced with young Miss Pepper. And her wife.”

“Oh, right,” Crowley said with a smile. “We all had a lovely time, didn’t we?”

“Yes,” said Aziraphale, returning his smile.

“God, I keep forgetting he’s grown up,” said Crowley. “I still think of him as that eleven-year-old kid from Tadfield.” He shook his head. “Or the baby in the backseat of my car. My. How old is he then?”

“Twenty-six,” said Aziraphale.

“Twenty-six? We’re getting old,” Crowley said, stifling a laugh a moment later.

Aziraphale chuckled. “We are old, Crowley. We’ve been quite old for quite a while, too.”

“They’ve adopted a baby then?”

“Yes, a little boy. Reese, I think they’re calling him. He’s such a little darling. I’ll have to show you the pictures they sent,” Aziraphale said, beaming.

“That’ll be nice,” Crowley nodded. “We should go and see them.”

Aziraphale sat up taller, excited. “Really?”

“Yeah, sometime or other,” he said. “Pay Adam a visit, see this wife of his again, meet the new baby.”

“Oh that would be wonderful!”

“I know how much you love babies,” said Crowley, “and I do think it would be nice to see Adam again. Maybe we could visit the others as well, while we’re out that way.”

Aziraphale stood quickly and rushed around to the other side of the table to kiss Crowley on the forehead. Then he started toward the door into the sitting room.

“Where are you off to?” Crowley called after him, smiling happily at Aziraphale, who poked his head around the corner.

“I’m going to call Adam right away to see when we can come!” he said, and disappeared once more around the corner.


End file.
